


Clawing Sins

by Officer_Jennie



Series: BadThingsHappenBingo [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Grief/Mourning, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 09:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20486612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officer_Jennie/pseuds/Officer_Jennie
Summary: Tobirama meddles with death, a thing which no one should mess with





	Clawing Sins

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "It's all my fault"

Tobirama’s hands shook as he locked the door to his lab, shook like his breaths wanted to. Sounds echoed in his ears despite the silence of his house, images burned into his eyes and mind that he wished he could scrub from existence.

He’d done this.

Home didn’t feel like home. Didn’t feel like a place he belonged, a place that he should be _allowed_ to be in. The lock clicked on his front door as he shut it behind him, making him flinch, sending right back to his lab in a horrific storm of memories - _small faces, tears, screaming, where are we, what__’s going on, what have I done, _**_what have I done_**-

Tobirama had never ran from anything in his life, but he ran then, not stopping until he fell to the forest floor miles and miles away, unable to carry on with the knowledge that _he__’d done this_.

It was there that Madara found him in the morning. Sunken into the mud and dew, eyes bloodshot, nails filthy from where he’d clawed his sins into the earth. But not even his lover could console him now, because it was _his fault, all his fault_.

Their screams would haunt him until his own dying breath, and Tobirama refused to ever allow himself to pray for the souls of his lost brothers - he’d lost the right the moment their eyes had opened in death and seen him.


End file.
